


Cut

by WiliQueen



Category: Being Human
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanvids, Self-Harm, Sexual Violence, Suicide, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/pseuds/WiliQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The undeath of Lauren Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut

Nearly New - VividCon 2010

Artist: Plumb  
Album: Chaotic Resolve

[Download DivX MKV file](http://www.wiliqueen.com/vids/Cut.mkv)


End file.
